Heroes of the Storm
Heroes of the Storm (marketed in the US as Ultimate Heroes) is a feature-length special. It was released on DVD On June 3rd 2015 in Australia and on the 21st of September 2015 for UK audiences. It was made available online for US viewers via Amazon on November 4th 2014. Plot Trevor Evans and the Pontypandy Pioneers are on a bus trip. Suddenly, the bus spins off the road and is hanging off a cliff by 2 wheels. Meanwhile, Sam, Penny and Elvis are collecting buckets and pans because the roof is leaking at the fire station. Sam hopes they can last without the pans until the new fire station is built. Mike Flood says that the pipes are just too old and rusty to fix and Chief Fire Officer Boyce also says that the roof needs replacing and the floors are crooked and announces that they will have to shut down the old fire station immediately, much to the shock of the crew. In the meantime, the team will have to coordinate rescues from a Mobile Command Unit whilst the new fire station is being built. Sam says "it'll be a shame to leave the old place though" and Elvis wonders if they're going to have any more rescues on their last day. Then, the fax machine starts beeping and their sent to Trevor and the Pontypandy Pioneers in the stranded bus. They use Venus' winch to try and pull the bus back up, but the bus was too heavy so Sam risks his life and goes inside the bus and gets everyone out. Then Venus starts getting pulled toward the cliff and Sam tells Elvis to get the wire cutters and he hangs onto the winch and cuts the wire. But sadly, Trevor's Bus didn't make it and Sam comes out with the quote "Just another day in Pontypandy". Meanwhile at the Mountain Activity Centre, Moose and Tom are using Moose’s new amphibious vehicle to take wildlife photographs, but they haven’t quite mastered the controls yet. At the Mobile Command Unit, they're trying to fix their radio signals and Elvis accidentally rips the map of Pontypandy whilst writing a song for the grand opening. Moose and Tom are now stuck in the sea and have to call Fireman Sam. They drive to the Ocean Rescue Centre and have to use all 3 boats to find them because nobody else could fly Tom's helicopter. They finally find them and bring them back to shore. Then we see small clips of emergencies such as a bin fire at the train station and the station being built. And finally once Station Officer Steele and Chief Fire Officer Boyce have finished checking requirements its time for the grand opening. We see an aerial shot of the fire station and notice that as well as new fire station jackets (with no explanation given). Elvis then sings his new song "Pontypandy Rocks" and Chief Fire Officer Boyce declares the new fire station open. Then, he gives the guided tour of the station as well as introducing two new firefighters, Arnold McKinley and Ellie Phillips. All is well in the fire station now apart from Elvis messing up in the first training session and Station Officer Steele tries to gather how the new control system works. The next day, Penny takes Norman, Mandy, Sarah and James on a pot-holing trip in the old mines. Elsewhere at sea, Charlie and coastguard Ben see a hurricane has rapidly developed and is heading straight for Pontypandy: they immediately warn Sam. So it’s action stations as Sam has to rescue Penny and the kids from the old mines while Elvis helps prepare Pontypandy for the storm and is left in charge and collects everyone and takes them to the fire station. But a fire starts at Joe's garage and Elvis tells Arnold and Ellie that they need sticky foam to put this fire out. Meanwhile at the mines, Sam gets everyone out and to shelter at the Mountain Activity Centre before he and Penny take Moose's vehicle (named the Natter Jat Platter-pus at this part) to head back to Pontypandy. Station Officer Steele asks Elvis how the emergency was going and tells him they're on their way back and Station Officer Steele hopes nothing else happens, but then the lightning strikes some left over building supplies and sets them alight. Station Officer Steele informs Elvis the situation and tells him to hurry back to the station otherwise the fire will reach the gas canisters and they'll explode. But as they're racing down the streets, a tree falls and blocks Jupiter's path. But Elvis spots that Venus can get through so he and Arnold drive back to the station (and at this point the cabin is fully alight) and start flooding towards the canisters, but they need more water. Station Officer Steele tells Ellie to get everyone a safe distance away and luckily Sam and Penny arrive. But without Jupiter, they can't get any water. However, Sam thinks that the training hoses can reach from the extra main outlets. So, he fetches two rolls of hoses and he and Elvis fight the fire while Penny cools the canisters and soon the fire is out. The hurricane passes and life is back to normal in Pontypandy. Trevor gets a new bus (which is still the same but has a different interior) and Moose donates his amphibious vehicle to the team and Arnold names it Hydrus. Characters *Fireman Sam *Penny Morris *Elvis Cridlington *Station Officer Steele *Chief Fire Officer Boyce *Sarah and James *Mandy Flood *Norman Price *Derek Price *Tom Thomas *Ben Hooper *Moose Roberts *Bronwyn Jones *Charlie Jones *Gareth Griffiths *Trevor Evans *Joe Sparkes *Hannah Sparkes *Lizzie Sparkes *Mike Flood *Helen Flood *Dilys Price *Mrs. Chen *Lily Chen *Nipper *Lambykins *Radar (intro only) Characters Introduced * Arnold McKinley * Firefighter Ellie Phillips Vehicles *Venus *Mercury *Juno *Neptune *Titan *The Catfish (Now known as Hydrus) *Jupiter *Bessie *Mobile Command Unit *Nurse Flood's Car *Mike's Van *Trevor's Bus *The Pontypandy Flyer *The Skiff *Wallaby 1 (intro only) Cast UK (English) *Steven Kynman as Sam, Elvis, Norman, Derek and Charlie *David Carling as Station Officer Steele, Chief Fire Officer Boyce, Trevor, Tom and Mike *Tegwen Tucker as Penny, Sarah, Bronwyn and Mrs. Chen *John Hasler as James and Arnold *Su Douglas as Dilys, Mandy, Helen and Lily *Alex Lowe as Ben and Joe *Ifan Huw Dafydd as Gareth *Nigel Whitmey as Moose *Jo Wyatt as Hannah and Lizzie *Harriet Kershaw as Ellie US *Andrew Hodwitz as Sam and Elvis * Jonah Ain as James * Margaret Brock as Bronwyn, Hannah, Lizzie and Mrs. Chen * Lily Cassano as Sarah, Mandy and Lily * Jacob James as Charlie and Ben * Scott Lancastle as Mike * Ashley Magwood as Penny * Joe Marth as Dept Fire Chief Boyce and Gareth * Dave Pender as Fire Captain Steele * Mike Pongracz as Trevor * Becky Shrimpton as Helen * Sarah Lynn Strange as Dilys * Carter Treneer as Norman and Derek * David Carling as Tom *Nigel Whitmey as Moose Trivia *It was released with a limited theatrical run on March 21st, 2015 in Australia and in Glasgow, Scotland on September 13th. *This special aired on ABC4 and made available for ABCiview on October 25th, 2015. *This special aired on Cartoonito UK on July 25th, 2016. *This special introduces The Catfish to the series, which goes through various names before eventually being given to the firefighters by Moose and christened "Hydrus" by Arnold at the end of the special. The mobile control unit is also introduced. * A new, much bigger fire station is built with 4 vehicle bays that can hold up to 5 fire engines. * This special introduces the new firefighters Arnold McKinley and Ellie Phillips to the series. * New modern looking hoses will be used instead of the old fashioned Brass hoses used since series 5. * The firefighters' clothing has been slightly upgraded with new coats which get rid of the 1980s style buttons and replace them with 3 metal clips it also has a walkie talkie attached to the chest and a upgraded belt which replaces the buckle with a plastic clip. * The interior of the Mountain Activity Centre is seen for the second time. * Station Officer Steele now uses a radio headset to communicate through to Jupiter, Venus and Mercury on emergencies, including a fixed radio in the Mountain Activity Centre. * At the end of the film, Trevor gets a new bus (still the same but with a different interior). * This was the last time the firefighters wore their turnout gear in the fire station. From series 10 onwards they now have proper stationwear. Gallery File:Imagefdok.jpg|The new station under construction Fire station bays.png|Jupiter and Venus turning out from the new station Mercury and Venus.png|Mercury and Venus track through the snow File:Moose_helps_Tom.png|Moose helps Tom Fireman sam HOTS.png|Sam getting everyone to prepare for the Hurricane Elvis and the recruits.png|Sam, Elvis and the recruits The new fire staion.png|The new fire station Sam parks Hydrus into the Fire station bay.png|Bay 4 The new fire station aerial.png|An aerial view of the new station File:Sam_looks_at_the_old_mine.png|Sam outside the mines File:Penny_and_the_Pioneers.png|Penny and the kids swim through the flooded cave File:Penny_and_the_tug_of_war.png|Penny and the tug of war Jupiter and flood.png|Jupiter goes through the flooded streets File:Penny_and_Sam_in_Mountain_Activity_Centre.png|Sam and Penny in the mountain activity centre File:Sam_and_Penny_climb_into_Hydrus.png|Sam and Penny climb into The Catfish Fireman Sam..png|Sam and Penny using the new hoses S.P.HSt.PNG|Sam and Penny dancing SS.png|Everyone apart from Sam wearing the upgraded coat and belt Heroes of the Storm Promo.jpg|Promo Ultimate Heroes event flyer.jpg|A flyer advertising an event 622444_pb_01.jpg|Dutch DVD Cover File:Fireman_sam_ultimate_heroes.jpg|US DVD Cover HeroesOfTheStormDEULogoByAngello.png|German Logo Source *1 Category:Fireman Sam Topics Category:Specials Category:Films Category:Movies Category:DVD Releases Category:CGI Episodes